The invention relates to a cup/valve assembly for an aerosol container made up of a cup, a valve body, a stem, a spring, an inner seal, and means for retaining the stem in the valve body. The cup has at its center an opening through which the stem protrudes. The stem comprises a bulge on its outer cylindrical face and an inner conduit having an upper opening at its upper end and at least one lateral orifice at its lower end, the lateral orifice or orifices being placed between the bulge and the upper opening of the inner conduit. The valve body has a cylindrical portion provided with an opening at its upper end defining a top edge. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a cup/valve assembly.
Cup/valve assemblies as described in the preamble are well known. They are generally constituted by an aluminum cup which is set by flaring on the upper crown of a valve body so as to enclose a portion of the stem in the valve body. These assemblies are commonly used and pose the problem of recycling used aerosols. Indeed, the stem and the valve body are generally plastic, while the cup and the spring are metallic.